Gives You Hell
by Kawa-Misuterii
Summary: Kouga is about to start off on a new life, but not without saying goodbye to a past love. What will happen backstage after the show?


Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to bother with this anymore....it's plainly obvious by my very clothes I own nothing, let alone InuYasha and his affiliations.

Just thought I'd try a story from a different point of view. That, and I absolutely love this song by the All-American Rejects, which I also do not own. Yeah, yeah, I know InuYasha's voice is more suited to the song, but I really wanted someone to sing it to Kagome for laughs. Because I'm a fangirl, and that's what we do.

Gives You Hell

Kouga strummed his electric guitar behind the curtains. Behind him, Ginta and Hakkaku tuned their instruments and prepared for their last night on this little stage.

"Do you think the chicks in America will be a better audience?" Ginta asked speculatively.

Kouga grinned. "Dude, the chicks in America like to take of their underwear and throw it on stage. I think we'll get a louder reception than we do here." he answered.

"Hey, Kouga..." Hakkaku approached him tentatively, his gigantic bass slung over his shoulder. "We don't have to do this tonight if you don't feel up to it. We already have the record deal." he told him comfortingly.

"No, no, I'm fine. We started our music careers here, no point in not showing our appreciation." Kouga answered, a frown forming on his face.

"You know she's out there...with him." Hakkaku said.

"It's my own fault for never taking her where I played; she doesn't know it's me playing tonight. That, and she's not so cruel as to be parading her boyfriend around in front of me. Trust me, this is how I want it." Kouga said, smiling wistfully as a few memories paraded in front of his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to play the crowd favorite as a farewell?" Hakkaku asked.

"Hey, might as well kill two birds with one stone. Get ready, curtain's about to open." Kouga answered as he took the trademark 'Rock 'n Roll' stance.

The curtains parted, and the decent sized club lit up. Kouga cast his eyes around for a specific person, and grinned manically as he spotted her, staring with her mouth wide open at him. Next to her, a certain silver-haired punk glared at her inattentiveness, and proceeded to nibble at her neck to unglue her eyes from the man on stage.

'Little ploy backfiring on you, InuYasha?' Kouga thought with a smirk. The idiot had wanted to parade Kagome around in front of him, showing off his conquest, but he'd forgotten one important rule: A guy with a guitar has way more standing than a guy with a mechanic suit.

Kouga grinned warmly at Kagome, and she hesitantly smiled back. No, no matter what, he would always have a special place in his heart for her. She really was a sweetheart, and he knew for a fact that it had taken a couple of months for her to get over him. But by the time she fond out that he'd never cheated on her, she was already in InuYasha's grasp. It wasn't anybody's fault, (well, except that stupid Ayame and her fat mouth) but he wished he could change how things had ended.

Needless to say, he was still a little pissed that she had taken the word of that jealous bimbo instead of his own.

"Well, this is our last song here, we've just gotten a record deal and we're heading for our first tour in the United States next week. This is called 'Gives You Hell', and I'd like to dedicate it to a certain person in the audience, you know who you are." he said calmly into the microphone, glancing at Kagome but not staring long enough to arouse the rest of the clubs curiosity. The club was, as always, disappointingly still and quiet, and he counted off the first few beats, and eased into a simple, melodic rhythm.

Glancing quickly at Kagome, who was shrugging InuYasha off of her neck now, he settled on staring at a specific wine bottle mounted on the opposite wall, and started into the first few lyrics.

"_I wake up in the evening _

_with a big smile on my face _

_and it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably workin' _

_At a nine-to-five pace _

_I wonder how bad that tastes?_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives yooou hell!_

Kouga had to hold back a grin as Kagome smiled at him, her shoulders shaking from laughter. Well, it was having the right affect. He wanted to remind her how he could make her giggle like crazy, how their sarcastic jokes would go on for days.

"_Now where's you picket fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car? _

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You never seemed so tense love _

_I've never seen you fall so hard _

_Do you know where you are?_

_And the truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying!_

At this point, Kagome was looking at him with those same adoring eyes he'd missed for sometime now. InuYasha was practically glowing green with jealousy, and Kouga was feeling pretty good about himself. They had yet to screw up, and his plan was working flawlessly. He flashed his evil, wolf like grin at her.

"_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives yooou hell!_

For the first time, he turned and looked his rival directly in the eyes, his smile only getting wider.

"_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well _

_Hope it gives you hell!_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself _

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_The truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying!_

Kagome was now hysterically laughing, tears of mirth leaking out of her eyes. InuYasha looked close to hitting something, namely him. Kouga's eyes flashed, and he continued with his song.

"_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives yooou hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well _

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see _

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories _

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies _

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look That you wear so well!_

Kouga held up the microphone so the rest of the band could sing along.

"_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives yooou hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well _

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

He brought it back down to his face, and yelled into it, staring intently across the room at his former love.

"_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell _

_Hope it gives yooou hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along _

_And never tell!_

_Then you're the fool _

_I'm just as well _

_Hope it gives you hell!_

_When you hear this song and sing along, _

_And never tell!_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell!_

He sang out the last word, softer than the others, and then dropped the mike on the stage and turned away, smiling, as the crows erupted into the most enthusiastic applause they'd ever gotten. Ginta stood up from his drum set, and together they all took a bow as the curtain closed on them, ending an era of their music careers.

_____________________________

"Kouga, you have a visitor." Ginta said as he opened the dressing room door. Kouga stood up from slipping on his pants, his bare chest still sticky with the sweat of performing.

"You just think you're so cute, don't you?" said a sly voice. Kouga smiled, facing the girl leaning against the door frame.

Kagome grinned at him slyly, a look which he mirrored as he allowed her to admire his muscular chest.

"Cute enough to get on TV." He replied.

"Don't get cocky, now." She said, moving towards him. She looked up into his eyes, and they froze for a moment, nostalgically remembering their past.

After a moment of looking at her, Kouga moved to put his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. She didn't protest, but neither did she immediately jump into his arms. He drowned himself in her eyes, and then moved his head closer.

Her kiss had always been passionate, but this one had to top every one he'd ever had. Their tongues danced the practiced, leisurely dance, her sweetness and warmth overwhelming him. She, too, seemed caught up in the moment of passion.

Finally, she pulled back first gasping for air, a dazed look in her eye. Kouga looked down on her with a fierce look in his eye, his thoughts racing.

"Come with me." He said, still panting. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Come with me, on tour." He repeated, getting excited. "It'll be great! Traveling, shows every night, living like a rock star-"

"Kouga, you know I can't." she said sadly.

"Sure you can! You're of age, just grab some clothes, and I'll come get you at your house!" he said, smiling widely.

"Kouga, I can't." she said again. He stopped to look at her with a heartbroken face, an eyebrow raised in question.

Kagome raised her left hand to his face, a glittering diamond ring on her wedding finger. Kouga's eyes widened in realization, and a small, mournful smile formed on her lips.

"He asked me last week...I said yes...I'm sorry, Kouga." She said, her eyes clouding.

"Kagome..." Kouga looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga. I loved you...but I love InuYasha now. And besides, I could never take the rock star lifestyle. I'm a total hermit, you know that." Kagome told him.

Kouga dropped his hands from her waist, and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kouga." She said again, going over to him and kissing him chastely on the cheek.

"Kagome!" shouted a gruff voice. They both turned to see a fuming InuYasha standing in the doorway, eyes dashing back and forth.

He strode forward and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging the girl from the dressing room roughly. She turned to give Kouga one last look, and then disappeared with her fiance.

Kouga leaned his head on the plain white wall, swallowing a lump in his throat. He lifted his fist, and then slammed it into the plaster with enough force to create a hole. He turned away, flexing his now bleeding knuckles. He grabbed a shirt, and put his guitar in the case silently.

A few minutes later, he was in the old van with his band mates and their instruments, on their way to the Tokyo airport, and their new lives.


End file.
